Chris Morris
Christopher Morris, son of Jack Morris. He is the Prince of Doom and heir to the Tanami Corporation. Chris is the only one of his session whom has a clear set idea as to what he is doing and how he plans to save everyone. He is referred to by everyone as Chris, however has made notes and hints that his name may indeed not be Chris. One of the voices later on whom has the same color as Dirk's text calls him "Lil Cal" from time to time, but has noted that it was a nickname, and his name may have no correlation to it whatsoever. Chris's chumhandle is breakingSin(BS), a possible reference to what he'll come to do. Chris has shown to be rather moody at times and even a bit of a comedic relief at others. Biography Chris grew up with his father, Jack Morris, and his elder brother. Chris eventually came across a game with a group of friends of his which was coded in a language they were not familiar with. His friend Dayna took the liberty of coding it back to it's original language. Chris however could not be patient, hijacked a few files and coded some himself with his "Rad Coding Skills" which later resulted in creating series of glitches and corruptions in his game session. They came to call there session Xurb. Along the way, Chris came to meet his Doomed Self, after creating a windowed mirror, bringing him over into Chris's own session to aid in the succession of his game. Seeing how his Doomed Self would be confused with him at times, Chris simply referred to him as his own "Other Me". His Doomed Self eventually took on their fathers name for ease of use. Calling himself Jack, Chris and Jack begun to work together with their shared knowledge in completing their session. Eventually through the mirror they had constructed, the Doomed Timelines greatest threat passed over into the Alpha Timeline, resulting in a catastrophe in which the game went into total shit storm. Feeling the need to get away from it all, Chris made modifications to the mirror to Escape from his session to try and relax and calm down before returning to his session and dealing with the annoyance his doomed self had created. Entering the Mirror, Chris entered into another Dimension where the creatures were based off of Fairy Tale characters. This is where Chris meets Rouge, Hatter, as well as various others, learning that this world was the world that Chris's session would eventually come to create. Chris hands them a completed version where none of the files were tampered by him and sets them up to play the game as well. Hoping that through the aid of 12 other god tiers, perhaps they might be able to ensure that that universe Chris saw would truly be created. Later on, after things have calmed down, the Glitch running around doing who knows whats, Chris needed a break from his allies and came to where the setting now takes place. A reconstructed Alternia in another universe. Here is where Chris met Terumi and Aratora, pretending to fall head over heels for Aratora, Chris pushes himself to the extreme and destroys any and all hopes of a decent relationship with her. The broken down relationship has resulted in a series of gifts such as a Music Box, a Statue of Aratora standing on his Corpse, and and torn down hive of the neighbors as well as possible murder. Chris takes up residence along with a few others, Ellfen, Res, and his Doomed Self, Jack. Eventually Aratora and Chris patched things up, only for him and Terumi to fall into turmoil, Chris meets many new faces and comes to create Clock Town, as well as the Tower of Distortion where he attempted to teleport someone to him, but got the wrong guy, resulting in Chris Absconding from the place and abandoning it to the wilderness. Personality/Traits Personality wise, Chris is a sociopath with a severe lack of empathy, but his traits of being habitually adaptive allows Chris to create and enact emotions the way he believes others react to as. Although he does have emotions of his own, it usually falls under being mopy and sad for himself. He puts up a strong front and continues his life as if it isn't there, especially when others may be near. Romantically speaking, Chris is Aromantic, and does not seek much in the romance department, but has however come to grow strong attachments to people, and created relationships anyway. Chris has Green eyes like his father, and apparently has abilities like his father, however those abilities were locked away at a young age. Chris and his Father both referred to these abilities as magic, however it's anything but. The abilities are but a means of something that had passed down through his father's side. His father sealing it away as to keep Chris from ever using it. Only in recent days, Ellfen and him have been working to release these powers of his. Relationships Chris has adopted the Alternian system for romance and has been rather successful in procuring his quadrants. His Matesprit is Sin, A.K.A. Cinast, a Neon Green blood whom was Chris's Kissmesis for a time. Screwing each others brains out so hard, that the two flipped quadrants. His Moirail is a partial demon breed whom Chris calls Zero. Zero has the same blood color as his mother, green. Zero was once his Kissmesis, but flipped into his Moirail after a small series of shenanigans. Chris's Kissmesis is currently Chakra, whom used to be his Moirail, only until Chris got drunk and screwed Chakra's brains out. Their relationship has been a rather complicated one since. Funny thing, Chakra has Jade blood and is a Rainbow eater. Terumi and Chris are in a Auspistice, having Reth being their third party in which is to keep track on the two's relationship. Terumi has lime blood, and Reth is a fuchsia blood. Chris's relationship with Aratora is a complicated friendship where Terumi is constantly trying to destroy, even though Terumi was the one who made the friendship happen to begin with. Aivist and Chris are considered drunk buddies, and tends to do severe stupid shit when the two are drunk in the same room. Chris treats Rethem more like a pet than a person, petting him, feeding him, giving him baths upon other things. Chris finds Rethem as a great body pillow to sleep with, as well as super soft and huggable, in which uses Reth as a calming relief from stressful situations. Chris and Jack have a symbiotic relationship where Jack works as Chris's sword when he can't move against something. Although Jack is Chris's Sword, Jack considers himself to also be Chris's Sheath, locking away Chris's nature to harm, kill, and hurt others. Chris uses Jack to do the things Chris can't achieve, while Jack does his best in the background to control Chris's behavioral habits. Chris is madly in love with Sin, a.k.a Cinast, whom has broken Chris a few times here and there. Chris ran into Cinast in Clock Town, and had helped him reach god tier. The two ended up starting their relationship as Kissmesistudes but after one good night, the two flipped into a Matspritship. Since then, Chris tries to do his best to keep Cinast entertained and happy whenever the two were around one another. Gallery ds_by_erinaceousfishmonger-d7qjdbb.png|Prince of Doom - Jack/Chris Chris.jpg|Christopher Morris IMAG0146.jpg|The Prince of Doom IMAG0160.jpg|The Royals - Prince, Knight, Heir, and Maid Prince of Doom.png|Prince of Doom - Chris Morris IMAG0138.jpg|Prince of Doom Strikes IMAG0118.jpg|Chris Morris TriviaCategory:CharactersCategory:Human - Chris has shown skills in actual combat in comparison to using his abilities. He could potentially be a lethal fighter with or without powers. He's simply been dependent on his powers more than he should.